fnaffandomcom-20200213-history
Chica
Chica is one of the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, and appears in every game in some form. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band, and is the only female animatronic in the first game. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow chicken, with magenta eyes and an orange beak. She wears a bib around her neck that read "Let's Eat", which is somewhat ironic to the player. Chica also possesses a large pink cupcake with eyes, but only when she's onstage. She also has an odd set of teeth placed within her beak, which doesn't make much sense considering that chickens don't have teeth. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be visible at the back of her throat, but only at certain angles. Behavior Chica always starts the night on the show stage, and will then move about the area's located on the right side of the Pizzeria. She also can only travel to nearby rooms, unlike Bonnie who seems to be able to spawn in any desired place. This makes Chica much more predictable. Like the others she also will become more aggressive as the nights progress. She always attempts to access the office from the right side door. Also, as Chica gets closer to the office, her jaws will widen and she will begin to twitch. One thing that's a plus about Chica is the fact that she doesn't appear as often as Bonnie does, but when she does she tends to linger longer and wastes much more of the player's energy. If the player fails to shut the door when Chica is present the controls for both doors will suddenly become unable to function. The player will then have two choices. If they are close enough to 6am then they can simply wait it out and refuse to look at their monitor. The moment the player looks at their monitor they trigger her jumpscare. If the player already has their monitor up and they come to the realization that she's in the office, then keeping the monitor up is the best option, but only if it's close enough to 6am. Chica may also manually force the monitor down anyway, so this is not always effective. Trivia * Chica is often the second animatronic to move after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. * Chica is the second most active animatronic during the earlier nights. * Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. * Chica is the only original animatronic without ears. * Unlike Bonnie, Chica stares at the player through the window instead of the door. * Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken Gallery Chica jumpscare by minnesotawalters-d84qd3g.gif|Chica's jumpscare Tumblr_inline_naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica peering in the window Category:FNAF Category:Animatronic Category:Female Category:FNAF Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Category:Animatronic Category:Characters Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights At Freddy's 1